doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:1ª temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000
The Kitchen Inc. |estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje1 = Rómulo Bernal |direccion_doblaje2 = Betzabé Jara |traductor = Carlos Calvo |operador_tecnico = Rómulo Bernal |fecha_grabacion = Mayo-Noviembre 2016 |version_español = 60px |pais1 = Miami, Estados Unidos |pais2 = México (diálogos de Magic Rock y Musiquita) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2016 |episodios = 13 |sucesor = Segunda temporada }}La primera temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, se estrenó en Estados Unidos, el 6 de noviembre del 2016 por el canal de televisión infantil: Nickelodeon, '''y finalizó el 20 de diciembre del mismo año, con 13 episodios. En Latinoamérica, inició también el 6 de noviembre de 2016 por el canal de cable: '''Nickelodeon Latinoamérica y finalizó el 2 de enero de 2017. Aunque sus episodios se emitieron originalmente en la aplicación Nick Play. Producción El doblaje de la temporada comenzó en mayo de 2016 (5 meses antes de su estreno oficial) y se hizo en el estudio The Kitchen Inc., justo como la serie original. Al ser doblada en Miami, el actual reparto de voces (entre los que se incluyen pocos miembros del elenco original) se mantuvo, con la dirección y operación de Rómulo Bernal. Así mismo, hubieron cambios de voz con respecto a la serie original. *Patricia Azan deja de doblar a Chester, a quien doblaba desde la novena temporada, con Gladys Yáñez retomando el papel, después de dejarlo en la octava temporada. *También Patricia deja de doblar a A.J. en esta serie, a quien doblaba igualmente desde la novena temporada, siendo retomado por Jonathan Ramírez, quien ya lo dobló en un episodio de la novena temporada. A partir de ahí, se vuelve la voz oficial del personaje. *Debido al retiro de Anna Silvetti, Anti-Wanda pasa a ser doblada por Jackeline Junguito, quien también dobla a su contra-parte: Wanda. También, por primera vez en toda la franquicia de Los padrinos mágicos, 'se decidió que la serie también se doblara en el estudio '''SDI Media de México, '''en México, para los personaje de Magic Rock y Musiquita, a los cuales se les fueron cedidos Miguel Ángel Ruiz y Betzabé Jara para doblarlos. Esta temporada contó con un pequeño grado de inestabilidad en las voces, cosa que se corrige en temporadas posteriores. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Let's get those fairy! (¡Atrapemos a esas hadas!)''' '''Sinopsis: 2000 hadas escapan del Mundo Mágico y todo depende de Timmmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky y Chloe encontrarlos. 'Trivia' *Los rugidos de los monstruos y los gemidos de Cosmo intentando quitarse la carne, se dejaron en inglés. *Este es el único episodio de la serie donde Carolina Ayala dobla a Chloe Carmichael, como la última vez que hace a dicho personaje. 'Episodio #2 - Enmity of Baby and Girls (Enemistad de Bebes y Niñas)' Sinopsis: Poof conoce a Chloe Carmichael, haciendo que sienta celos de ella, dado a que sus padres y su hermano la quieren mas que a el. Por ello, Poof decide desacerse de ella, pero tanto Timmy como Sparky lo impedirán. 'Trivia' *Desde este episodio y hasta el final de temporada (dado a su retiro de la serie), María José Estévez pasa a doblar a Chloe Carmichael, en remplazo de Carolina Ayala, aunque ella si participa en el episodio, doblando a la gente de la playa de Dimmsdale. **Este sería también el último episodio donde participa Ayala, antes de mudarse a los Ángeles. *Pepe Veráz recupera su nombre en español, después de que en la serie original le regresaran su nombre en inglés: Chet Ubetcha, desde la novena temporada. 'Episodio #4 - Forgotten friends (Amigos Olvidados)' Sinopsis: Timmy cree que ha dejado en el olvido a Chester y A.J., asi que decide pasar tiempo con ellos, ya que quiere pasar un día "sin magia". Mientras tanto, Cosmo y Wanda se estan peleando y Poof quiere saber porque. 'Trivia' *Manolo Coego retomo el papel de Barbilla Roja, ya que Rómulo Bernal quiso que fuera doblado por este durante su corta aparición en este episodio. Este sería también la última vez que dobla al personaje, siendo posteriormente sustituido por Gerardo Reyero desde México desde la tercera temporada. 'Episodio #5 - Magic Rock (Rock Mágico)' Sinopsi: Una hada rockera esta destruyendo y acechando el Mundo Mágico, por lo que Timmy, sus hadas y Chloe deben de detenerlo. 'Canciones' *'¡Icky, Vicky!' **Arianna López (Timmy Turner), María José Estévez (Chloe Carmichael), Orlando Noguera (Cosmo), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda) y Patricia Azan (Poof) *'Canción corta de Magic Rock' **Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Magic Rock) 'Trivia' *Desde este episodio, se usa el estudio de SDI Media de México para los personaje de Magic Rock y Musiquita, doblados por Miguel Ángel Ruiz y Betzabé Jara. *Aunque el nombre del personaje titular se tradujo como "Rock Mágico", en todo el episodio (y durante el resto de la temporada y la serie), el personaje fue llamado por su nombre en inglés. 'Episodio #6 - Day by day thinking what to do with your life (El Mejor Día de Chloe)' Sinopsis: Chloe quiere pasar el mejor día de su vida, así que Timmy y sus hadas deciden hacer de este día, el mejor día de su vida. 'Episodio #7 - Caged Brians (Cerebros en jaula)' Sinopsis: Crocker atrapa a Pinky y Cerebro, y los intercambia por Cosmo, Wanda y Poof en su estado pez, por lo que Timmy necesitara la ayuda de estos 2 para rescatarlos. 'Trivia' *Orlando Noguera retoma el papel de Cerebro, tras 18 años, ya que Romúlo Bernal recordó que el había echo anteriormente al personaje en la serie Pinky y Cerebro, permitiéndole doblarlo otra vez. *Así mismo, Frank Carreño retoma el papel de Pinky, ya que Orlando negoció con Nickelodeon para que este pudiera visitar The Kitchen Inc., y retomarlo. *Poof dice groserías a lo largo del episodio. Aunque estas son iguales en la versión original, dichas groserías son una referencia a Eric Cartman de South Park, personaje también doblado por Patricia Azan. 'Episodio #8 - Poof's Christmas Perfect (La Navidad Perfecta de Poof)' Sinopsis: Cuando llega la navidad, Poof desea la mejor navidad que haya podido pasar, asi que Timmy le promete darle la mejor navidad de todas. 'Trivia' *Cuando Poof sale volando hasta el árbol de navidad, grita: "¡Vete a la mierda papá!", en referencia a Eric Cartman de South Park, curiosamente, Patricia Azan dobla a ambos personajes. *A partir de este episodio, Xavier Coronel retoma a Elmer, después de doblarlo por última vez en la sexta temporada de la serie original. 'Episodio #9 - The A.J.'s Plan (El Plan de A.J.)' Sinopsis: Para aprobar su examen de ciencias, A.J. decide hacer un invento que lo haga mas inteliguente, pero tanto Timmy como Chester saben que ese plan podría traerle serias consecuencias al propio A.J. Trivia *Debido a que Tomás Doval esta actualmente retirado del doblaje, el papá de A.J. fue doblado paralelamente por Jonathan Ramírez, al igual que su hijo. También a partir de este episodio, el pasa a doblar a dicho personaje. 'Episodio #10 - Chester's Birthday (El Cumpleaños de Chester)' Sinopsi: Chester esta por cumplir años, pero como ve que todos lo han olvidado, decide acudir a la única persona que puede hacer de su cumpleaños, el mejor de todos: Timmy. 'Canciones' *'Chester, es tu cumpleaños' **Diego Osorio (Chip Skylark) **Coros: Orlando Noguera, Gladys Yáñez y Eduardo Wasveiler 'Trivia' *Convenientemente, Diego Osorio se encontraba de visita en Miami, por lo que Rómulo Bernal casualmente le otorgo el papel de Chip Skylark, sin saber que lo había doblado antes. *Desde este episodio, Xavier Coronel retoma a Bucky Malbate, tras doblarlo por última vez en la quinta temporada de la serie original. 'Episodio #11 - The Bully by excellence (El Bravucón por Excelencia)' Sinopsis: Harto de que siempre lo moleste, Timmy desea que Francis se vuelva el mas débil de la escuela, mientras que el, el mas fuerte. Pero Timmy no mide las consecuencias y termina volviéndose el nuevo bravucón de Dimmsdale. 'Trivia' *Al igual que en El Cumpleaños de Chester, Rómulo Bernal le asigno casualmente el personaje de Francis, sin saber que lo había echo anteriormente. **Esta sería también la última vez que dobla al personaje, siendo sustituido por Humberto Rossenfeld en siguiente temporada. *A pesar de que Timmy en su estado bravucón fue doblado por Tara Strong en la versión original, en la versión latina, el personaje lo dobló Jonathan Ramírez, tal vez para hacer al personaje mas rudo. *Desde este episodio, Patricia Azan retoma a Sanjay, tras doblarlo por última vez en la novena temporada de la serie original. 'Episodio #12 - #13 - When Loser Atack: Magic Rock's Return/Goods vs. Evils - The Great Triumph (Cuando los Perdedores Atacan: El Regreso de Magic Rock/Buenos vs. Malos: El Gran Triunfo)' *''Articulo principal: Cuando los Perdedores Atacan: El Regreso de Magic Rock/Buenos vs. Malos: El Gran Triunfo'' Enlaces externos *Primera Temporada Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s